the_zula_patrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets
The Planets are space-objects that appear in The Zula Patrol. They have faces, personalities, certain voices, and they love the Zula Patrol. The planets often appear as important characters in episodes such as "Earth Hunt", "Small is Beautiful", and "A Tale of Two Planets". Sometimes when a situation goes on with the planets, the Zula Patrol can handle it right away, and sometimes they can save themselves instead. In fact, all of the planets (except Earth) are named after Roman gods and their astronomical-symbols. Planets Mercury Mercury 'is the closest planet from the Sun, second smallest planet (before Pluto), and the trigger-happy, hyper-active of the planets. He appears in some episodes like "Earth Hunt" and "The Outsider". Mercury has the highest-pitch in voice and almost has the same personality as the ''Loonatics character Rev Runner, as they have similar voices and have hyper personalities. He is named after Mercury, the Roman god of travel. Venus '''Venus '''is the second planet from the Sun and talks in a South-Atlantic accent. She is known as Earth's "sister planet" or "twin" because they share similar sizes, and same gender. Venus appears in episodes like "Moon Mayhem" (despite not having any moons), and "Small is Beautiful". She is named after Venus, the Roman goddess of love and beauty. Earth '''Earth is third planet from the Sun and has the right spot for humans and animals known as the "Goldilocks Zone". Since she is the only planet to have life and animals, she may be depicted as the leader of the planets, and voiced as a tomboy. Earth appears in several episodes such as "Family Feud", "Earth Hunt", "Small is Beautiful", and "Take Me to Your Ferret!". She is the only planet not to be named after a Roman god or goddess. Mars Mars 'is the fourth planet from the Sun and the quick-to-fight member of the solar system. He has a very short rapid temper unlike the other planets. Mars appeared in some episodes such as "Club Mars", and "Small is Beautiful". He is known for his red-orange color, and highest volcanoes in the solar system. He gets offended very-easily when insulted, so he often gives that insult a punishment because of the mad-temper of his. Mars is named after the Roman god of war, Mars. He also has a close-character, Raphael from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as they have short tempers and harsh voices. (However Mars's anger is not exactly "extremely-short") Jupiter '''Jupiter is the fifth planet from the Sun and the first of the Jovians or gas giants. He often plays a crazy personality and is the largest of the planets. He is known for his "Great Red Spot" and red-stripes (or bands of wind). Jupiter appears in episodes like "Small is Beautiful", "Earth Hunt", and "The Case of the Missing Rings". He can be seen a sensitive, as he cries out a lot and misses things he loves. Jupiter is named after the King of the Roman gods. Saturn Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun and one of the calmest in the solar system. He speaks in a British-accent and is a near-twin towards Jupiter. His most spectacular trait are his rings made from ice, dust, and rock. Saturn appears in several episodes such as "Earth Hunt", "Small is Beautiful", and "Moon Mayhem". Saturn commonly hovers his rings when turning another direction. He is the least dense and can float in water, however he never tries. He is named after Saturnus, the Roman god of agriculture and harvest. Uranus Uranus 'is the seventh planet from the Sun and one of the planets to appear in the least amount of episodes. He only appeared in "Small is Beautiful" and "The Case of the Missing Rings". Uranus feels like being a ''cool guy because of him wearing a beret, or sunshades. However, he is the only planet to have aquaphobia, a strong fear of water, which is quite odd for him. He is named after Uranus, the Roman god of old-age. Neptune '''Neptune '''is the eighth planet from the Sun and the most intelligent in the solar system. He sometimes gets dismayed when his own belongings are lost or stolen. He only appears in some episodes such as "Small is Beautiful", and "A Tale of Two Planets". Neptune is primarly the most prominent character in "A Tale of Two Planets", as Dark Truder persuaded him to join his own planetary-system. Neptune should have declined this, but he accepted it as if it were a good idea. He is named after King Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. Pluto '''Pluto is the only dwarf-planet who is in the solar system. He has a thoughtful heart and a moon-sidekick named Charon, who helps him feel better if Pluto is insulted by the other planets. He appeared in "The Outsider", "Small is Beautiful", and cameo in "The Case of the Missing Rings". He is named after Pluto, the Roman god of the dea Quotes Here are several quotes said by all planets known: "Yeah, yeah, yeah hilarious. The last time one of you guys ever said something funny was before the Big Bang!"- Earth "Oh, like liquid-water is such a big deal! I've got the biggest volcano in the Solar System!"- Mars "But, but, but, but, but I was, oh I...yeah, O.K..."- Pluto "All of em', and an asteroid belt, bring it on!"- Jupiter "See you at the other sie of the Sun!"- Mercury "Hey, that's my head you're standing on!"- Neptune "My Rings!"- Saturn "Could someone scratch my nose?"- Uranus "Stick to your lane!"- Venus Trivia *Each of the 9 planets (including Pluto the dwarf) have different personalities matching their description: *Mercury= Hyperactive *Venus= Kind *Earth= Kind *Mars= Hot-headed *Jupiter= Crazy *Saturn= Wise *Uranus= Cool *Neptune= Calm *Pluto= Thoughtful For more information about the planets, visit their main articles on Wikipedia. Episode Appearance(s) *They only appear and talk in several episodes in the series: "Small is Beautiful", "The Case of the Missing Rings", "Club Mars", "Earth Hunt", "The Outsider", "Family Feud", "A Tale of Two Planets", and "Spin Control: The Venus Effect". *They only made cameos some episodes in the series: "Round and Round We Go", "Moon Mayhem", "Chili Cook-Off", "Show of Force", "A Comet's Tale", and "The Go'er Slower Machine". *They didn't show their character-models in a few episodes in the series: "How the Rust Was Won", "The Things in Rings", and "Crater Raters: Journey to Mercury'' Category:Space Objects Category:Characters